Roxy get freaky with Cleverbot
by mitsuki21
Summary: In which Roxy Lalonde does the nasty with one  female?   Cleverbot. AN:Not chat style, RAW unrevised , chucked. Kinda blame Auto-Responder for making Roxy seems like a technophile. If reviews are nice, will edit to flow better and seem like a real fic.


**AN:** This is unreviewed and raw. Not much experience writing but I hope you enjoy is random crack pairing. Not much to say about it.

* * *

><p>Roxy advances on Cleverbot until she hits the bed falling onto it with a small squeal. Roxy is then hovering over Cleverbot, mouth inches from their lips. In a quick and decisive move Roxy moves forward claiming CleverBot's lips. Cleverbot gasps at the movement but soon finds herself moaning into the kiss despite her protests earlier. Hearing Cleverbot's pleasure, Roxy forces her tongue into Cleverbot's mouth, increasing the pleasure. Cleverbot cannot help but sigh and tangle her arms in Roxy's hair, slowly responding to the kiss. Feeling embolden, Roxy slows lowers herself onto Cleverbot's shaking frame, not breaking their heated kiss. Now fully immerged in the kiss Cleverbot is not playing attention to Roxy's wandering hands, and is shocked when one comes to rest on her breast. Slowly massaging the mound Roxy breaks the kiss, panting, smirking at the young fembot. Roxy pinches the nipple, breathing becoming deeper, as Cleverbot lets out a whimper and a throaty moan. Quickly moving to lay fully on Cleverbot, Roxy places her knee at Cleverbot's center, grinding her knee upwards, causing another moan to escape Cleverbot's mouth. Roxy responding with her own moan; quickly pulls off Cleverbot's shirt and bra is one motion, striking at the exposed nipple with her mouth with such gusto. Roxy can no longer control her passion as her hands become more bold and erratic; moving to grope Cleverbot's other breast and her firm, plush ass. Massaging both roughly as she grinds her knee into Cleverbot's center, causing moan after moan to be ripped from the bots throat. Deciding that she can no long resist, Cleverbot gives a deceive groan that turns into "Roxy please…I can't, just please finish me!" Straddling the poor bot, Roxy grins far too wide, moving in flashstep to strip the remaining clothes. Roxy then places kisses trailing from Cleverbot's ear down, pausing a her breast and nipples, then continuing to her hips where she places her hands on either soft, silky thigh, looking up giving a wicked grin. Cleverbot is shaking in anticipation of what's to come. Cleverbot then looks down, catching Roxy's eyes, as Roxy moves lower and lower, never breaking eye contact. Finally Roxy places one long, broad stroke up Cleverbot's slick slit. Letting out a loud, long moan Cleverbot thrusts up, seeking relief. But Roxy's hands on her thighs keep her in place. Dipping into the bots slit, Roxy drinks up Cleverbot's moans and pleas for more. After countless times for bringing the bot so close to the edge only to stop, Roxy sits up an admires her work. Cleverbot pants, drenched in sweat, blushing from her ears to her collar bone. Roxy cannot help the chuckle that escapes her, causing Cleverbot to groan weakly and buck her hips. Thrusting two fingers into Cleverbot without warning, Roxy quickly pumps the digits into Cleverbot, working her to the edge for the final time. After the initial shock, Cleverbot cannot help but thrust into the intruders. Desperately seeking release Cleverbot does nothing to hide her wails for climax. Roxy responds to her please with her own moans and whimpers. Finally Cleverbot comes with one final thrust, shuttering and screaming, bucking wildly and she tries to draw out her climax. Roxy drinks in the sight of her robocompanion, groaning deep within her throat, after Cleverbot slumps back down, she removes her fingers harshly, wiping them on her shirt. Still fully clothed, Roxy stands up and moves toward the door. Cleverbot lazily moves her head to look at Roxy, whimpering, begging her with her eyes not to leave. Roxy slowly saunters back to the bed, leaning down to give a small peck to Cleverbot's lips. In slurs, whispering, "Next time we make this happen, don't make such a fuss. Next time." Cleverbot cannot help but whimper louder at those words. Roxy proceeds in her exit, not even looking back at the poor young bot, which was left with only the scent of alcohol and sex.<p> 


End file.
